wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział V
Przybywszy do Łubniów nie zastał pan Skrzetuski w domu księcia, który był do pana Suffczyńskiego, dawniejszego swego dworzanina, do Sieńczy na chrzciny pojechał, a z nim księżna, dwie panny Zbaraskie i wiele osób ze dworu. Dano tedy znać do Sieńczy i o powrocie z Krymu namiestnika, i o przybyciu posła; tymczasem znajomi i towarzysze witali radośnie po długiej podróży Skrzetuskiego, a zwłaszcza pan Wołodyjowski, który po ostatnim pojedynku był najbliższym naszemu namiestnikowi przyjacielem. Odznaczał się ten kawaler tym, iż ustawicznie był zakochany. Przekonawszy się o nieszczerości Anusi Borzobohatej, zwrócił był czułe serce ku Anieli Leńskiej, pannie również z fraucymeru, a gdy i ta przed miesiącem właśnie zaślubiła pana Staniszewskiego, wówczas Wołodyjowski dla pociechy jął wzdychać do starszej księżniczki Zbaraskiej, Anny, synowicy księcia Wiśniowieckiego. Wszelako sam rozumiał, iż podniósłszy tak wysoko oczy nie mógł choćby najmniejszą pokrzepiać się nadzieją, tym bardziej że i po księżniczkę zgłosili się już dziewosłębowie, pan Bodzyński i pan Lassota, w imieniu pana Przyjemskiego, wojewodzica łęczyckiego. Opowiadał więc nieszczęsny Wołodyjowski te nowe strapienia naszemu namiestnikowi, wcielając go we wszystkie sprawy i tajemnice dworskie, których ten półuchem słuchał mając umysł i serce czym innym zajęte. Gdyby nie owe duszne niepokoje, które z miłością, choćby wzajemną, zawsze w parze chodzić zwykły, byłby się czuł pan Skrzetuski szczęśliwym wróciwszy po długiej nieobecności do Łubniów, gdzie otoczyły go twarze życzliwe i ów gwar życia żołnierskiego, z którym od dawna był zżyły. Albowiem Łubnie, jakkolwiek jako zamczysta rezydencja pańska, mogły pod względem wspaniałości równać się ze wszystkimi siedzibami „królewiąt”, tym się wszelako od nich różniły, iż życie w nich było surowe, prawdziwie obozowe. Kto nie znał tamtejszych zwyczajów i ordynku, ten przyjechawszy choćby w porze najspokojniejszej mógł sądzić, że się tam jaka wyprawa wojenna gotuje. Żołnierz przeważał tam nad dworzaninem, żelazo nad złotem, dźwięk trąb obozowych nad gwarem uczt i zabaw. Wszędy panował wzorowy ład i nie znana gdzie indziej dyscyplina; wszędy roiło się od rycerstwa spod różnych chorągwi: pancernych, dragońskich, kozackich, tatarskich i wołoskich, pod którymi służyło nie tylko całe Zadnieprze, ale i ochocza szlachta ze wszystkich okolic Rzplitej. Kto się chciał w prawdziwej rycerskiej szkole wyćwiczyć, ten ciągnął do Łubniów; nie brakło więc tam obok Rusinów ani Mazurów, ani Litwy, ani Małopolan, ba! nawet i Prusaków. Piesze regimenta i artyleria, czyli tak zwany „lud ognisty”, złożone były przeważnie z wyborowych Niemców najętych za żołd wysoki; w dragonach służyli głównie miejscowi, Litwa w tatarskich chorągwiach. Małopolanie garnęli się najchętniej pod znaki pancerne. Książę nie pozwalał też gnuśnieć rycerstwu; dlatego w obozie panował ruch ustawiczny. Jedne pułki wychodziły na zmianę do stanic i polanek, inne wchodziły do stolicy; po całych dniach odbywały się musztry i ćwiczenia. Czasem też, chociaż i spokojnie było od Tatar, książę przedsiębrał dalekie wyprawy w głuche stepy i pustynie, by żołnierzy do pochodów przyuczyć, dotrzeć tam, gdzie nikt nie dotarł, i roznieść sławę swego imienia. Tak zeszłej jesieni zapuścił się lewym brzegiem Dniepru do Kudaku, gdzie go pan Grodzicki, trzymający prezydium, jak monarchę udzielnego przyjmował; potem pociągnął obok porohów aż do Chortycy i na uroczyszczu Kuczkasów kazał mogiłę wielką z kamieni usypać na pamiątkę i na znak, że tamtą stroną żaden jeszcze pan nie bywał tak daleko . Pan Bogusław Maszkiewicz, żołnierz dobry, choć młody, a zarazem człowiek uczony, który tę wyprawę również jak i inne pochody książęce opisał, cuda o niej opowiadał Skrzetuskiemu, co pan Wołodyjowski zaraz potwierdzał, gdyż i on brał udział w wyprawie. Widzieli tedy porohy i dziwili im się, a zwłaszcza strasznemu Nienasytcowi, który rokrocznie jak ongi Scylla i Charybda po kilkadziesiąt ludzi pożerał. Potem puścili się na wschód, na spalone stepy, gdzie od niedogarków jazda postępować nie mogła, i aż musieli koniom nogi skórami obwijać. Spotkali tam mnóstwo gadzin, padalców i olbrzymie węże połozy, na dziesięć łokci długie, a grube jak ramię męża. Po drodze na samotnych dębach ryli pro aeterna rei memoria herby książęce, na koniec zaszli w tak głuche stepy, gdzie już i śladówczłowieka nie było można dopatrzyć. – Myślałem – mówił uczony pan Maszkiewicz – że nam w końcu na wzór Ulissesa i do Hadu zstąpić przyjdzie. Na to pan Wołodyjowski: – Przysięgali też ludzie spod chorągwi pana strażnika Zamojskiego, która szła na przodku, jako już widzieli owe fines, na których orbis terrarum się kończy. Namiestnik opowiadał wzajemnie towarzyszom o Krymie, gdzie prawie pół roku spędził czekając na respons chana jegomości, o tamtejszych miastach pozostałych z dawnych czasów, o Tatarach i o potędze ich wojennej, a na koniec o postrachu, w jakim żyli usłyszawszy o walnej na Krym wyprawie, w której wszystkie siły Rzeczypospolitej miały wziąć udział. Tak gwarząc, co wieczór oczekiwali powrotu księcia; tymczasem namiestnik przedstawiał co bliższym towarzyszom pana Longina Podbipiętę, który jako człek słodki, od razu pozyskał serca, a okazawszy przy próbach z mieczem nadludzką swą siłę, powszechny sobie zjednywał szacunek. Opowiedział on już temu i owemu o przodku Stowejce i o ściętych trzech głowach, zamilczał tylko o swoim ślubie nie chcąc się na żarty narażać. Szczególniej podobali się sobie z Wołodyjowskim, a to dla zobopólnej serc czułości; po kilku też dniach chodzili razem wzdychać na wały, jeden do gwiazdki za wysoko świecącej, by ją mógł dostać, alias do księżniczki Anny – drugi do nieznanej, od której go trzy ślubowane głowy oddzielały. Ciągnął nawet Wołodyjowski pana Longina do dragonów, ale Litwin postanowił sobie koniecznie zapisać się pod znak pancerny, by pod Skrzetuskim służyć, o którym z rozkoszą dowiedział się w Łubniach, że wszyscy mają go za rycerza pierwszej wody i jednego z najlepszych oficerów książęcych. A właśnie w chorągwi, w której pan Skrzetuski porucznikował, otwierał się wakans po panu Zakrzewskim, przezwiskiem Miserere mei, który od dwóch tygodni obłożnie chorował i był bez nadziei życia, bo mu się wszystkie rany od wilgoci pootwierały. Do trosk miłosnych namiestnika dołączył się jeszcze i smutek z grożącej straty starego towarzysza i doświadczonego przyjaciela; nie odstępował też po kilka godzin dziennie ani piędzią od jego wezgłowia, pocieszając go, jak umiał, i krzepiąc go nadzieją, że jeszcze niejedną wyprawę razem odbędą. Ale starzec nie potrzebował pociechy. Konał sobie wesoło na twardym łożu rycerskim obciągniętym końską skórą i z uśmiechem prawie dziecinnym spoglądał na krucyfiks zawieszony nad łożem, Skrzetuskiemu zaś odpowiadał: – Miserere mei, mości poruczniku, już ja sobie idę po swoją lafę niebieską. Ciało na mnie takie od ran dziurawe, że o to się tylko boję, czy święty Piotr, który jest marszałkiem bożym i ochędóstwa w niebie doglądać musi, puści mnie do raju w tak podziurawionej sukni. Ale mu powiem: „Święty Pietruńku! zaklinam cię na ucho Malchusowe, nie czyńże mi wstrętu, boć to poganie tak mi popsowali szatki cielesne... Miserere mei! a będzie jaka wyprawa św. Michała na potencję piekielną, to się stary Zakrzewski przyda jeszcze.” Więc porucznik, choć jako żołnierz tyle razy śmierć oglądał i sam ją zadawał, nie mógł łez wstrzymać słuchając tego starca, którego zgon do pogodnego zachodu słońca był podobny. Aż jednego ranka zabrzmiały dzwony we wszystkich kościołach i cerkwiach łubniańskich zwiastujące śmierć pana Zakrzewskiego. Tegoż dnia książę z Sieńczy przyjechał, a z nim panowie Bodzyński i Lassota oraz cały dwór i dużo szlachty w kilkudziesięciu kolaskach, bo zjazd u pana Suffczyńskiego był niezmierny. Książę wyprawił wspaniały pogrzeb chcąc uczcić zasługi zmarłego i okazać, jak się w ludziach rycerskich kocha. Asystowały więc w pochodzie żałobnym wszystkie regimenty stojące w Łubniach, na wałach bito z hakownic i rusznic. Kawaleria szła od zamku aż do kościoła farnego w mieście bojowym ordynkiem, ale ze zwiniętymi banderiami; za nią piesze regimenta z kolbami do góry. Sam książę przybrany w żałobę jechał za trumną w pozłocistej karecie zaprzężonej w ośm białych jak mleko koni mających grzywy i ogony pofarbowane na pąsowo i kiście strusich piór czarnej barwy na głowach. Przed kolaską postępował oddział janczarów stanowiących przyboczną straż książęcą, tuż za kolaską paziowie przybrani z hiszpańska, na dzielnych koniach, dalej wysocy urzędnicy dworscy, dworzanie rękodajni, pokojowcy, na koniec hajducy i pajucy. Kondukt zatrzymał się naprzód u drzwi kościoła, gdzie ksiądz Jaskólski powitał trumnę mową poczynającą się od słów: „Gdzie tak spieszysz, mości Zakrzewski?” Potem przemawiało jeszcze kilku z towarzystwa, a między nimi i pan Skrzetuski, jako zwierzchnik i przyjaciel zmarłego. Następnie wniesiono ciało do kościoła i tu dopiero zabrał głos najwymowniejszy z wymownych: ksiądz jezuita Muchowiecki, któren mówił tak górnie i ozdobnie, że sam książę zapłakał. Był to bowiem pan nadzwyczaj tkliwego serca i dla żołnierzów ojciec prawdziwy. Dyscypliny przestrzegał żelaznej, ale pod względem hojności, łaskawego traktowania ludzi i opieki, jaką otaczał nie tylko ich samych, ale ich dzieci i żony, nikt się z nim nie mógł porównać. Dla buntów straszny i niemiłosierny, był jednak prawdziwym dobrodziejem nie tylko szlachty, ale i całego swego ludu. Gdy w czterdziestym szóstym roku szarańcza zniszczyła plony, to czynszownikom za cały rok czynsz odpuścił, poddanym kazał wydawać zboże ze spichlerzów, a po pożarze w Chorolu wszystkich mieszczan przez dwa miesiące swoim kosztem żywił. Dzierżawcy i podstarościowie w ekonomiach drżeli, by do uszu księcia wieść o jakowych nadużyciach lub krzywdach ludowi czynionych nie doszła. Sierotom taka była opieka zapewniona, że przezywano je na Zadnieprzu „książęcymi detynami”. Czuwała nad tym sama księżna Gryzelda przy pomocy ojca Muchowieckiego. Ład tedy panował we wszystkich ziemiach książęcych, dostatek, sprawiedliwość, spokój, ale i strach, bo w razie najmniejszego oporu nie znał książę miary w gniewie i karaniu, tak w jego naturze łączyła się wspaniałomyślność ze srogością. Ale w owych czasach i w owych krainach tylko ta srogość pozwalała się krzewić i plenić ludzkiemu życiu i pracy, jej tylko dzięki powstawały miasta i wsie, rolnik wziął górę nad hajdamaką, kupiec spokojnie towar swój prowadził, dzwony spokojnie wzywały wiernych na modlitwę, wróg nie śmiał granicy przestąpić, kupy łotrów ginęły na palach lub zmieniały się w rządnych żołnierzy, a kraj pustynny rozkwitał. Dzikiej krainie i dzikim mieszkańcom takiej potrzeba było ręki, na Zadnieprze bowiem szły najniespokojniejsze z Ukrainy żywioły, ciągnęli osadnicy nęceni rolą i żyznością ziemi, zbiegli chłopi ze wszystkich ziem Rzeczypospolitej, przestępcy uciekający z więzień, słowem, jakoby rzekł Livius: „pastorum convenarumque plebs transfuga ex suis populis”. Utrzymać ich w ryzie, zmienić w spokojnych osadników i wtłoczyć w karby osiadłego życia mógł tylko taki lew, na którego ryk drżało wszystko. Pan Longinus Podbipięta, pierwszy raz w życiu księcia na pogrzebie ujrzawszy, własnym oczom uwierzyć nie mógł. Słysząc bowiem tyle o sławie jego wyobrażał sobie, że musi to być jakiś olbrzym o głowę rodzaj ludzki przewyższający, a tymczasem książę był wzrostu prawie małego i dość szczupły. Młody był jeszcze, liczył dopiero trzydziesty szósty rok życia, ale na twarzy jego widne już były trudy wojenne. O ile bowiem w Łubniach żył jak król prawdziwy, o tyle w czasie licznych wypraw i pochodów dzielił niewczasy prostego towarzysza, jadał czarny chleb i sypiał na ziemi na wojłoku, a że większa część życia schodziła mu na pracach obozowych, więc odbiły się one na jego twarzy. Wszelako oblicze to na pierwszy rzut oka zdradzało nadzwyczajnego człowieka. Malowała się w nim żelazna, nieugięta wola i majestat, przed którym każdy mimo woli musiał uchylić głowy. Widać było, że ten człowiek zna swoją potęgę i wielkość – i gdyby mu jutro włożyć koronę na głowę, nie czułby się ani zdziwionym, ani przygniecionym jej ciężarem. Oczy miał duże, spokojne, prawie słodkie, jednakże gromy zdawały się być w nich uśpione, i czułeś, że biada temu, kto by je rozbudził. Nikt też znieść nie mógł spokojnego blasku tego spojrzenia i widywano posłów, wytrawnych dworaków, którzy stanąwszy przed Jeremim mieszali się i nie umieli zacząć dyskursu. Był to zresztą na swoim Zadnieprzu król prawdziwy. Z kancelarii jego wychodziły przywileje i nadania: „My po bożej myłosti kniaź i hospodyn” etc. Níewielu też i panów za równych sobie poczytywał. Kniaziowie z krwi dawnych władców bywali u niego marszałkami. Takim był w swoim czasie i ojciec Heleny, Wasyl Bułyha Kurcewicz, który to ród przecie, jak się wyżej wspomniało, wyprowadzał się od Koriata, a w samej rzeczy od Rurykowiczów pochodził. Było w księciu Jeremim coś, co mimo wrodzonej mu łaskawości trzymało ludzi w oddaleniu. Kochając żołnierzów, on sam poufalił się z nimi; z nim nikt nie śmiał się poufalić. A jednakże rycerstwo, gdyby mu kazał konno w przepaście Dnieprowe skoczyć, uczyniłoby to bez wahania. Po matce Wołoszce odziedziczył on cerę białą tą białością rozpalonego żelaza, od której żar bije, i czarny jak skrzydło kruka włos, który na całej głowie podgolony, z przodu tylko spadał bujniej i obcięty nad brwiami, zasłaniał mu połowę czoła. Nosił się po polsku, o ubiór niezbyt dbał i tylko na wielkie uroczystości nakładał szaty kosztowne, ale wówczas świecił cały od złota i kamieni. Pan Longin w kilka dni później był obecny na takiej uroczystości, gdy książę dawał posłuchanie panu Rozwanowi Ursu. Audiencje posłów odbywały się zawsze w sali tak zwanej niebieskiej, gdyż na jej suficie firmament niebieski wraz z gwiazdami pędzlem gdańszczanina Helma był wyobrażony. Zasiadał tedy książę pod baldachimem z aksamitu i gronostajów, na wyniosłym krześle do tronu podobnym, którego podnóżek był blachą pozłocistą obity, za księciem zaś stał ksiądz Muchowiecki, sekretarz, marszałek kniaź Woronicz, pan Bogusław Maszkiewicz, dalej paziowie i dwunastu trabantów z halabardami, przybranych po hiszpańsku; głębie sali przepełnione były rycerstwem w świetnych strojach i ubiorach. Pan Rozwan prosił w imieniu hospodara, by książę swym wpływem i grozą imienia wyrobił u chana zakaz Tatarom budziackim wpadania do Wołoszczyzny, w której corocznie straszliwe szkody i spustoszenia czynili, na co książę odpowiedział piękną łaciną, że Budziaccy nie bardzo samemu chanowi byli posłuszni, że jednakże gdy na kwiecień spodziewa się czausa murzy, posła chanowego, u siebie, będzie przez niego upominał się u chana o krzywdy wołoskie. Pan Skrzetuski poprzednio już zdał relację ze swego poselstwa i podróży oraz ze wszystkiego, co słyszał o Chmielnickim i jego na Sicz ucieczce. Książę postanowił posunąć kilka pułków ku Kudakowi, ale nie przywiązywał wielkiej do tej sprawy wagi. Tak więc, gdy nic nie zdawało się zagrażać spokojowi i potędze zadnieprzańskiego państwa, rozpoczęły się w Łubniach uroczystości i zabawy, tak z powodu bytności posła Rozwana, jak i dlatego, że panowie Bodzyński i Lassota oświadczyli się wreszcie uroczyście w imieniu wojewodzica Przyjemskiego o rękę starszej księżniczki Anny, na którą prośbę otrzymali i od księcia, i od księżny Gryzeldy odpowiedź pomyślną. Jeden tylko mały Wołodyjowski cierpiał nad tym niemało, a gdy Skrzetuski próbował wlać mu otuchę w serce, odpowiedział: – Dobrze tobie, bo gdy jeno zechcesz, Anusia Borzobohata cię nie minie. Już tu ona o tobie bardzo wdzięcznie przez cały czas wspominała; rozumiałem z początku, iż w tej myśli, by zazdrość w Bychowcu excitare, ale widzę, że chciała go na hak przywieść i chyba dla ciebie jednego czulszy w sercu żywi sentyment. – Co tam Anusia! Wróćże sobie do niej – non prohibeo. Ale o księżniczce Annie przestań myśleć, gdyż to jest to samo, jakbyś chciał feniksa czapką na gnieździe przykryć. – Wiem ci to, że ona jest feniksem, i dlatego z żalu po niej pewnie umrzeć mi przyjdzie. – Żyw będziesz i wraz się zakochasz, byle jeno nie w księżniczce Barbarze, bo ci ją drugi wojewodzic sprzed nosa sprzątnie. – Zali serce jest pachołkiem, któremu rozkazać można? zali oczom zabronisz patrzyć na tak cudną istotę, jak księżniczka Barbara, której widok dzikie nawet bestie poruszyć byłby zdolny? – Masz diable kubrak! – wykrzyknął pan Skrzetuski. – Widzę, że się bez mojej pomocy pocieszysz, aleć to powtarzam: wróć do Anusi, bo z mojej strony żadnych impedimentów mieć nie będziesz. Anusia jednak ani myślała rzeczywiście o Wołodyjowskim. Natomiast drażniła ją, zaciekawiała i gniewała obojętność pana Skrzetuskiego, który wróciwszy po tak długiej nieobecności, prawie na nią nie spojrzał. Wieczorami tedy, gdy książę z co przedniejszymi oficerami i dworzany przychodził do bawialnej komnaty księżny, by zabawić się rozmową, Anusia wyglądając zza pleców swej pani (bo księżna była wysoka, a Anusia niska) świdrowała swymi czarnymi oczkami w twarzy namiestnika, chcąc mieć rozwiązanie tej zagadki. Ale oczy Skrzetuskiego, również jak myśl, błądziły gdzie indziej, a gdy wzrok jego padał na dziewczynę, to taki zamyślony i szklany, jak gdyby nie na tę patrzył, do której śpiewał niegdyś: :Jak tatarska orda, :Bierzesz w jasyr corda!... „Co mu się stało?” – pytała sama siebie rozpieszczona faworytka całego dworu i tupiąc drobną nóżką, czyniła postanowienie rzecz tę zbadać. Nie kochała się ona wprawdzie w Skrzetuskim, ale przyzwyczaiwszy się do hołdów nie mogła znieść, by na nią nie zważano i gotowa była ze złości sama się rozkochać w zuchwalcu. Razu tedy jednego biegnąc z motkami dla księżny spotkała pana Skrzetuskiego wychodzącego z przyległej sypialnej komnaty książęcej. Naleciała na niego jak burza, prawie go potrąciła piersią i cofnąwszy się nagle, rzekła: – Ach! jakem się przestraszyła! Dzień dobry waćpanu! – Dzień dobry pannie Annie! Czyliż takowe monstrum ze mnie, bym aż miał pannę Annę przestraszać? Dziewczyna stała ze spuszczonymi oczkami, kręcąc w palcach niezajętej ręki końce warkoczów, przestępując z nóżki na nóżkę i niby zmieszana odpowiedziała z uśmiechem: – E nie! to to nie... wcale nie... jak matkę kocham! Nagle spojrzała na porucznika i znów zaraz spuściła oczy. – Czy się waćpan gniewasz na mnie? – Ja? Alboż panna Anna dba o mój gniew? – Co prawda, to nie. Miałabym też o co dbać! Może waćpan myślisz, że zaraz będę płakała? Pan Bychowiec grzeczniejszy... – Jeśli tak, to nie pozostaje mnie nic innego, jak ustąpiwszy pola panu Bychowcowi, zejść z oczu panny Anny. – A czy ja trzymam? To, rzekłszy Anusia zastąpiła mu drogę. – To waćpan z Krymu powraca? – spytała. – Z Krymu. – A co waćpan z Krymu przywiózł? – Przywiozłem pana Podbipiętę. Wszakże go panna Anna już widziała? Bardzo to miły i stateczny kawaler. – Pewnie, że milszy od waćpana. A po co on tu przyjechał? – By panna Anna miała na kim swojej mocy popróbować. Aleć radzę ostro się brać, bo wiem jeden sekret o tym kawalerze, dla którego jest on niezwyciężony... i nawet panna Anna z nim nic nie wskóra. – Dlaczegóż to on jest niezwyciężony? – Bo się nie może żenić. – A co mnie to obchodzi! Czemuż to on nie może się żenić? Skrzetuski pochylił się do ucha dziewczyny, ale rzekł bardzo głośno i dobitnie: – Bo czystość ślubował. – Niemądryś waćpan! – zawołała prędko Anusia i w tejże chwili furknęła jak ptak spłoszony. Tego wieczora jednak popatrzyła pierwszy raz uważniej na pana Longina. Gości dnia tego było niemało, bo książę wyprawiał pożegnalną ucztę dla pana Bodzyńskiego. Nasz Litwin, przybrany starannie w biały atłasowy żupan i ciemnoniebieski aksamitny kontusz, wyglądał bardzo okazale, tym bardziej że przy boku zamiast katowskiego Zerwikaptura zwieszała mu się lekka, krzywa szabla w pozłocistej pochwie. Oczki Anusi strzelały na pana Longina po trochu umyślnie, na złość panu Skrzetuskiemu. Byłby tego jednakże namiestnik nie zauważył, gdyby nie Wołodyjowski, który trąciwszy go łokciem rzekł: – Niechże mnie jasyr spotka, jeśli Anusia nie wdzięczy się do tej chmielowej tyczki litewskiej. – Powiedzże to jemu samemu. – Pewnie, że powiem. Dobrana będzie z nich para. – Będzie ją mógł nosić zamiast spinki u żupana, taka właśnie jest między nimi proporcja. – Albo zamiast kitki na czapce. Wołodyjowski podszedł do Litwina. – Mospanie! – rzekł – niedawno jakeś tu przybył, ale frant, widzę, z waści nie lada. – A to czemu, brateńku dobrodzieju? a to czemu? – Boś nam tu najgładszą dziewkę z fraucymeru już zbałamucił. – Dobrodzieju! – rzekł Podbipięta składając ręce – co waćpan mówisz najlepszego? – Spojrzyj waszmość na pannę Annę Borzobohatą, w której się tu wszyscy kochamy, jak to ona na waści dziś oczkiem strzyże. Pilnuj się jeno, żeby z waści dudka nie wystrzygła, jako z nas powystrzygała. To rzekłszy Wołodyjowski zakręcił się na pięcie i odszedł pozostawiając pana Longina w zdumieniu. Nie śmiał on nawet zrazu spojrzeć w stronę Anusi i po niejakim dopiero czasie rzucił znienacka okiem – ale aż zadrżał. Spoza ramienia księżny Gryzeldy dwoje jarzących ślepków patrzyło na niego istotnie z ciekawością i uporem. „Apage, satanas!” – pomyślał Litwin i oblawszy się jak żaczek rumieńcem, uciekł w drugi kąt sali. Jednakże pokusa była ciężka. Ten szatanek wyglądający zza pleców księżny tyle miał ponęt, te oczki tak świeciły jasno, że pana Longina aż ciągnęło coś, by w nie choć jeszcze raz tylko spojrzeć. Ale wtem wspomniał na swój ślub, w oczach stanął mu Zerwikaptur, przodek Stowejko Podbipięta, trzy ścięte głowy, i strach go zdjął. Przeżegnał się i tego wieczora nie spojrzał więcej. Natomiast rankiem nazajutrz przyszedł na kwaterę Skrzetuskiego. – Panie namiestniku – rzekł – a prędko pociągniemy? Co też tam waszmość słyszał o wojnie? – Przypiliło waści. Bądźże cierpliwy, póki się pod znak nie zaciągniesz. Pan Podbipięta bowiem nie był jeszcze zapisany na miejsce zmarłego Zakrzewskiego. Musiał czekać z tym, aż ćwierć wyjdzie, co miało nastąpić dopiero pierwszego kwietnia. Ale było mu rzeczywiście pilno, dlatego pytał namiestnika w dalszymciągu: – A nicże J. O. książę w tej materii nie mówił? – Nic. Król pono do śmierci nie przestanie o wojnie myśleć, ale Rzeczpospolita jej nie chce. – A mówili w Czehrynie, że rebelia kozacka zagraża? – Znać, że waści mocno ślub dolega. Co do rebelii, wiedzże, iż jej przed wiosną nie będzie, bo choć to zima lekka, ale zima zimą. Mamy dopiero 15 februarii, lada dzień mrozy jeszcze mogą nastać, a Kozak w pole nie rusza, póki się nie może okopać, bo oni za wałem biją się okrutnie, w polu zaś nie umieją dotrzymać. – Tak i trzeba czekać nawet na Kozaków? – Zważ waćpan i to, że choćbyś w czasie rebelii swoje trzy głowy znalazł. to nie wiadomo, czy od ślubu wolnym będziesz, boć co innego Krzyżacy lub Turcy, a co innego swoi – jakoby rzec, dzieci eiusdem matris. – O wielki Boże! A toś mi waćpan sęka w głowę zadał! Ot, desperacja! Niechże mnie ksiądz Muchowiecki te wątpliwości rozstrzygnie, bo inaczej nie będę miał i chwili spokoju. – Pewnie, że rozstrzygnie, gdyż jest człek uczony i pobożny, ale pewnie nie powie nic innego. Bellum civile to wojna braci. – A gdyby rebelizantom obca potęga na pomoc przyszła? – Tedy miałbyś pole. Ale teraz jedno mogę waści zalecić: czekaj i bądź cierpliwy. Jednakże pan Skrzetuski sam nie umiał pójść za tą radą. Ogarniała go tęskność coraz większa, nudziły go uroczystości dworskie i te twarze, na które dawniej było mu tak mile spoglądać. Panowie Bodzyński, Lassota i pan Rozwan Ursu wyjechali wreszcie, a po ich wyjeździe nastał spokój głęboki. Życie zaczęło płynąć jednostajnie. Książę zajęty był lustracjami dóbr ogromnych i co rano zamykał się z komisarzami nadjeżdżającymi z całej Rusi i Sandomierskiego – więc nawet i ćwiczenia wojskowe rzadko tylko mogły się odbywać. Gwarne uczty oficerskie, na których rozprawiano o przyszłych wojnach, nużyły niewymownie Skrzetuskiego, więc z guldynką na ramieniu uciekał nad Sołonicę, gdzie ongi Żółkiewski tak strasznie Nalewajkę, Łobodę i Krępskiego pogromił. Ślady owej bitwy już się były zatarły i w pamięci ludzkiej, i na pobojowisku. Czasem tylko jeszcze ziemia wyrzucała z łona zbielałe kości, a za wodą sterczał nasyp kozacki, spoza którego bronili się tak rozpaczliwie Zaporożcy Łobody i Nalewajkowa wolnica. Ale już i na nasypie puścił się gęsto gaj zarośli. Tam to Skrzetuski chronił się przed gwarem dworskim i zamiast strzelać do ptaków, rozpamiętywał; tam to przed oczyma jego duszy stawała przywoływana pamięcią i sercem postać kochanej dziewczyny; tam wśród mgły, szumu oczeretów i melancholii owych miejsc doznawał ulgi we własnej tęsknocie. Ale później jęły padać obfite, zapowiadające wiosnę deszcze. Sołonica zamieniła się w topielisko, głowy spod dachu trudno było wychylić, więc namiestnik i tej pociechy, jaką znajdował w błąkaniu się samotnym, został pozbawiony. A tymczasem wzrastał jego niepokój – i słusznie. Miał on z początku nadzieję, że Kurcewiczowa z Heleną, jeśli tylko kniahini potrafi wyprawić Bohuna, zjadą zaraz do Łubniów, a teraz i ta nadzieja zgasła. Słota zepsuła drogi, step na kilka mil, po obu brzegach Suły, stał się ogromnym begniskiem, na przebycie którego trzeba było czekać, póki wiosenne gorące słońce nie wyssie zbytku wód i wilgoci. Przez cały ten czas Helena miała pozostawać pod opieką, której Skrzetuski nie ufał, w prawdziwym wilczym gnieździe, wśród ludzi nieokrzesanych, dzikich, a Skrzetuskiemu niechętnych. Wprawdzie dla własnego dobra powinni mu byli słowa dotrzymać i prawie nie mieli innej drogi – ale któż mógł odgadnąć, co wymyślą, na co się odważą, zwłaszcza gdy ciążył nad nimi straszliwy watażka, którego widocznie i kochali, i bali się jednocześnie. Łatwo by mu przyszło zmusić ich do oddania mu dziewczyny, bo nierzadkie były i podobne wypadki. Tak samo swego czasu towarzysz nieszczęsnego Nalewajki, Łoboda, zmusił panią Poplińską, by mu oddała za żonę swą wychowankę, choć dziewczyna była szlachcianką dobrego rodu i chociaż z całej duszy nienawidziła watażki. A jeśli było prawdą, co mówiono o niezmiernych bogactwach Bohuna, to przecie mógł im i dziewczynę, i utratę Rozłogów zapłacić. A potem co? „Potem – myślał p. Skrzetuski – doniosą mi szyderczo, że jest <>, a sami umkną gdzieś w puszcze litewskie lub mazowieckie, gdzie ich nawet książęca potężna ręka nie dosięgnie.” Pan Skrzetuski trząsł się jak w febrze na tę myśl, targał się jak wilk na łańcuchu, żałował swego rycerskiego słowa danego kniahini – i nie wiedział, co ma począć. A był to człowiek, który nierad pozwalał się ciągnąć za brodę wypadkom. W jego naturze leżała wielka przedsiębiorczość i energia. Nie czekał on na to,co mu los zdarzy; wolał los brać za kark i zmuszać, by zdarzał fortunnie – dlatego trudniej mu było niż komu innemu siedzieć z założonymi rękoma w Łubniach. Postanowił więc działać. Miał on pacholika Rzędziana, szlachcica chodaczkowego z Podlasia, lat szesnastu, ale franta kutego na cztery nogi, którym niejeden stary wyga nie mógł iść o lepsze, i tego postanowił wysłać do Heleny oraz na przeszpiegi. Skończył się też był luty; deszcze przestały lać, marzec zapowiadał się dość pogodnie i drogi musiały się nieco poprawić. Wybierał się więc Rzędzian w drogę. Pan Skrzetuski zaopatrzył go w list, papier, pióra i flaszkę inkaustu, której kazał mu jak oka w głowie pilnować, bo pamiętał, że tych rzeczy nie masz w Rozłogach. Miał także chłopak polecenie, by nie powiadał, od kogo jest, by udawał, że do Czehryna jedzie, i pilnie na wszystko zwracał oko, a zwłaszcza wywiedział się dobrze o Bohunie, gdzie jest i co porabia. Rzędzian nie dał sobie dwa razy instrukcji powtarzać, czapkę na bakier nasunął, nahajem świsnął i pojechał. Dla pana Skrzetuskiego rozpoczęły się ciężkie dni oczekiwania. Dla zabicia czasu ścinał się w palcaty z panem Wołodyjowskim, wielkim mistrzem w tej sztuce, lub dzirytem do pierścienia rzucał. Zdarzył się też w Łubniach wypadek, którego namiestnik o mało zdrowiem nie przypłacił. Pewnego dnia niedźwiedź, zerwawszy się z łańcucha na podwórcu zamkowym, poszczerbił dwóch masztalerzy, popłoszył konie pana komisarza Chlebowskiego i na koniec rzucił się na namiestnika, któren szedł właśnie z cekhauzu do księcia, bez szabli przy boku, mając w ręku tylko lekki nadziak z mosiężną główką. Namiestnik byłby zginął niezawodnie, gdyby nie pan Longin, który ujrzawszy z cekhauzu, co się dzieje, porwał za swój Zerwikaptur i przybiegł na ratunek. Pan Longin okazał się w zupełności godnym potomkiem przodka Stowejki, gdyż w oczach całego dworu odwalił jednym zamachem łeb niedźwiedziowi wraz z łapą, któren to dowód nadzwyczajnej siły podziwiał z okna sam książę i wprowadził następnie pana Longina do pokojów księżny, gdzie Anusia Borzobohata tak wabiła go oczkiem, że nazajutrz musiał iść do spowiedzi i następnie przez trzy dni nie pokazywał się w zamku, póki żarliwą modlitwą wszelkich pokus nie odpędził. Tymczasem upłynęło dni dziesięć, a Rzędziana nie było widać z powrotem. Nasz pan Jan schudł z oczekiwania i tak wymizerniał, że aż Anusia poczęła się wypytywać przez posły, co mu jest – a Carboni, doktor książęcy, zapisał mu jakąś driakiew na melancholię. Ale innej on driakwi potrzebował, gdyż dniem i nocą o swojej kniaziównie rozmyślał – i czuł coraz mocniej, że to nie żadne płoche uczucie zagnieździło się w jego sercu, ale miłość wielka, która musi być zaspokojona, bo inaczej pierś ludzką jak słabe naczynie rozsadzić gotowa. Łatwo więc sobie wyobrazić radość pana Jana, gdy pewnego dnia o świcie wszedł do jego kwatery Rzędzian, zabłocony, zmęczony, wymizerowany, ale wesół i z dobrą wieścią wypisaną na czole. Namiestnik jak się zerwał wprost z łoża, tak przybiegłszy do niego chwycił go za ramiona i krzyknął: – Listy masz? – Mam, panie. Oto są. Namiestnik porwał i zaczął czytać. Długi czas wątpił, czy mu nawet w razie najpomyślniejszym Rzędzian list przywiezie, gdyż nie był pewny, czy Helena pisać umie. Kresowe niewiasty nie bywały uczone, a Helena chowała się do tego między prostakami. Jednakże widocznie ojciec nauczył ją jeszcze tej sztuki, gdyż skreśliła długi list na cztery strony papieru. Biedaczka nie umiała wprawdzie wyrażać się ozdobnie, retorycznie, ale wprost od serca pisała co następuje: „Już ja waćpana nigdy nie zapomnę, waćpan mnie prędzej, bo słyszę, że są i płosi między wami. Ale gdyś pacholika umyślnie tyle mil drogi przysłał, to widać, żem ci miła jak i ty mnie, za coć sercem wdzięcznym dziękuję. Nie myśl też waćpan, aby to nie było przeciw skromności mojej tak ci o tym kochaniu pisać, ale snadź lepiej już prawdę powiedzieć niż zełgać albo ją ukrywać, gdy zgoła co innego jest w sercu. Wypytywałam też imć Rzędziana, co w Łubinach porabiasz i jakie są wielkiego dworu obyczaje, a gdy mnie o urodzie i gładkości tamtejszych panien powiadał, prawie że łzami od wielkiego smutku się zalałam...” Tu namiestnik przerwał czytanie i spytał Rzędziana: – Coś ty, tam kpie, powiadał? – Wszystko dobrze, panie! – odpowiedział Rzędzian. Namiestnik czytał dalej: „...Bo jakże mnie prostaczce porównywać się z nimi. Ale powiedział mi pachołek, iż waćpan na żadną i patrzyć nie chcesz...” – Toś dobrze powiedział! – rzekł namiestnik. Rzędzian nie wiedział wprawdzie, o co idzie, bo namiestnik czytał list po cichu, ale zrobił mądrą minę i chrząknął znacząco. Skrzetuski zaś czytał dalej: „...I zaraz pocieszyłam się prosząc Boga, by cię nadal w takowej dla mnie życzliwości utrzymał i obojgu nam błogosławił – amen. Jużem się tak też za waćpanem stęskniła, jako właśnie za matką, bo mnie sierocie smutno na świecie, ale nie przy waćpanu... Bóg patrzy na moje serce, że jest czyste, a co innego jest prostactwo, które mnie wybaczyć musisz...” W dalszym ciągu donosiła śliczna kniaziówna, że do Łubniów ze stryjenką wyjadą, jak tylko drogi będą lepsze, i że sama kniahini chce wyjazd przyśpieszyć, gdyż z Czehryna dochodzą wieści o jakichś niespokojnościach kozackich, czeka więc tylko na powrót młodych kniaziów, którzy do Bogusławia na jarmark koński pojechali. „Prawdziwy z waćpana czarownik – pisała dalej Helena – żeś sobie i stryjnę zjednać umiał.” Tu namiestnik uśmiechnął się, przypomniał sobie bowiem, jakimi to sposoby musiał tę stryjnę zjednywać. List kończył się zapewnieniami stałej a poczciwej miłości, jaką właśnie przyszła żona mężowi winna. W ogóle zaś przeglądało z niego istotnie serce czyste, dlatego też namiestnik odczytywał ten list serdeczny po kilkanaście razy od początku do końca, powtarzając sobie w duszy: „Moja wdzięczna dziewko! niechże mnie Bóg opuści, jeśli cię kiedy zaniecham.” Potem zaś począł wypytywać o wszystko Rzędziana. Sprytny pachołek zdał mu dokładnie sprawę z całej podróży. Przyjęto go uczciwie. Stara kniahini wybadywała go o namiestnika, a dowiedziawszy się, że był rycerzem znakomitym i księcia poufnym, a przy tym człowiekiem zamożnym, rada była. – Pytała mnie też – rzekł Rzędzian – czy jegomość, jak co obiecnie, zawsze słowo zdzierży, a ja jej na to: „Moja mościa pani! gdyby ten wołoszynek, na którym przyjechałem, był mnie obiecany, wiedziałbym, że już mnie nie minie...” – Frant z ciebie – rzecze namiestnik – ale kiedyś tak za mnie zaręczył, to go już trzymaj. Nie symulowałeś tedy nic? powiedziałeś, że ja cię przysłałem? – Powiedziałem, bom obaczył, że można, i zaraz jeszcze wdzięczniej mnie przyjęli, a szczególniej panna, która jest tak cudna, jak drugiej na świecie nie znaleźć. A dowiedziawszy się, że od jegomości jadę, już też nie wiedziała, gdzie mnie posadzić, i gdyby nie post, opływałbym we wszystko jako w niebie. Czytając list jegomościn, łzami go oblewała od radości. Namiestnik zamilkł również od radości i po chwili dopiero spytał znowu: – A o onym Bohunie niceś się nie dowiedział? – Nie zdawało mi się panny albo pani o to pytać, alem wszedł w konfidencję ze starym Tatarem Czechłym, któren choć poganin, jest wiernym panienki sługą. Ten mnie powiadał, że z początku mruczeli oni wszyscy na jegomości bardzo, ale potem się ustatkowali, a to gdy stało się im wiadomo, iż co prawią o skarbach tego Bohuna, to bajka. – Jakimże sposobem o tym się przekonali? – A to, widzi jegomość, było tak: Mieli oni dyferencję z Siwińskimi, którą potem obowiązali się spłacić. Jak przyszedł termin, tak do Bohuna: „Pożycz!” a on na to: „Dobra tureckiego – powiada – trochę mam, ale skarbów żadnych, bo com miał, tom – powiada – i rozrzucił.” Jak też to usłyszeli, zaraz im był tańszy, i do jegomości afekt zwrócili. – Nie ma co mówić, dobrześ się o wszystkim wywiedział. – Mój jegomość, gdybym ja się jednego wywiedział, a drugiego nie, tedyby jegomość mógł do mnie rzec: „Konia mi darowałeś, a terlicyś nie dał.” Co by jegomości było po koniu bez terlicy? – No, no, to weźże i terlicę. – Dziękuję pokornie jegomości. Oni też Bohuna do Perejasławia zaraz wyprawili, więc jakem się o tym dowiedział, tak sobie myślę: czemu bym i ja nie miał do Perejasławia dotrzeć. Będzie ze mnie pan kontent, to mnie barwa prędzej dojdzie... – Dojdzie cię na nową ćwierć. To byłeś i w Perejasławiu? – Byłem. Alem Bohuna tam nie znalazł. Stary pułkownik Łoboda chory. Mówią, że rychło po nim Bohun pułkownikiem zostanie... Ale tam się dzieje coś dziwnego. Semenów ledwie garść przy chorągwi została – reszta, mówią, za Bohunem pociągnęła czy też na Sicz zbiegła i to jest, mój jegomość, ważna rzecz, bo tam się podobno jakaś rebelia knuje. Chciałem się koniecznie czegoś dowiedzieć o Bohunie, aleć tylko tyle mi powiedziano, że się na ruski brzeg przeprawił. Ano! myślę sobie: kiedy tak, to nasza panienka od niego bezpieczna – i wróciłem. – Dobrześ się sprawił. A przygody jakiej w podróży nie miałeś? – Nie, mój jegomość, jeno mi się jeść okrutnie chce. Rzędzian wyszedł, a namiestnik zostawszy sam zaczął na nowo odczytywać list Heleny i do ust przyciskać te literki nie tak kształtne jak ręka, która je kreśliła. Ufność wstąpiła mu w serce i myślał sobie: „Niedługo drogi podeschną, byle Bóg dał pogodę. Kurcewicze też dowiedziawszy się, że Bohun hołysz, pewnie mnie już nie zdradzą. Puszczę im Rozłogi, jeszcze swego dołożę, byle onej kochanej gwiazdki dostać...” I przybrawszy się, z jaśniejącą twarzą, z pełną od szczęścia piersią, szedł do kaplicy, by Bogu naprzód za dobrą nowinę pokornie podziękować. Ogniem i mieczem 05